<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《HUNGER》 by wed339</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511843">《HUNGER》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wed339/pseuds/wed339'>wed339</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Historical Hetalia, M/M, Top England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wed339/pseuds/wed339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1847/LONDON</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/Ireland (Hetalia), England/Scotland (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《HUNGER》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　	“那么…我会等。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　	此时，在这阴郁、清冷的会客厅中，只实实在在坐着一位尊贵的殿下。非要说起来，这倒也并不是，柯克兰公爵行宫中，最大的一间会客厅，但也绝对说得上是最独特的一间。房间的坐落并不朝阳，全天仅仅能在日落时分洒进半刻光亮，再加上足有四十尺的层高，也因而不免过于潮湿和空荡，冬天时，厅内完全是寒冷刺骨的，而那怕是盛夏，室内也充斥着挥之不去的阴冷，就算是一年四季、没日没夜都升起壁炉，也不足以驱散房间内的寒意。柯克兰公爵向来是不用这间会客厅招待宾客的，但闲置也可惜，后来久而久之，就变成了一间陈列厅，用来堆砌公爵私藏的许多东方珍品，自七年前通商战争后，这间陈列厅就更是日渐充盈，塞满珍馐。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　室内的布局，以及大致的装潢，仍然保持着汉诺威时期的风格，英式的墙纸与家具，和东方的诸多摆件在此处水乳交融。房间是四角规整的长矩形，推开大门正对着壁炉两点一线，桌椅装饰也以此为中轴线对称摆放。因年代已久，而略微发黄的乳白碎花墙纸被有着繁琐纹样的大幅印度手工挂毯覆盖，墙上挂着的不是兽头或鹿角，而是多副来自东方古国名家笔下的竖轴大写意全景山水。大理石的壁炉上放着一尊据说比公爵本人年岁更加古老的，造就于公元前三千年左右的玉琮，大约是什么古时祭祀用的礼器，是某种至上神权的象征。壁炉前放置着一只重达十三磅的青铜方鼎，里面焚烧着许多，产自东方古国，供皇家使用的秘制香料，散发出浓郁奇异的味道。门前是一架三开扇的黄花梨木屏风，上面由匠人刻下的镂空纹样栩栩如生、巧夺天工。屏风后是一张平平无奇的东方式木质矮桌，四边围着两长两单的沙发，提花面料上绣着碎花图案，倒也古朴典雅。桌上正中央摆着一只青花瓷瓶，里面放满了供人把玩的核舟微雕，就连茶具也是景德镇产的极品青花玲珑瓷。只可惜，倒入杯中的正山小种，那怕放到凉透都未被饮过一口，就连盘中的茶点也不曾被享用。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　	当勋爵殿下说出这句话时，他的气息已然十分虚弱了，就连声音也因虚脱而无法提的更高，只是简简单单几个词，却说的无比艰难，话说出口，只剩下如濒死蚊蝇般的声响几乎要消散在空气中，若不是这伦敦城郊夜晚的死寂，再加上偌大的会客厅中仅仅只有勋爵一人，最重要的是，秘书的耳朵足够好使，恐怕旁人都很难听到勋爵的回答。此时的勋爵，与他头顶水晶吊灯上，将要燃烧殆尽的白烛，着实让人分不出许多差别来，那怕从清晨九点等到晚上九点，滴水未进却也不肯离开，看着现如今这虚弱到连坐直身体都需要手杖支撑，脖颈好似无力支撑头颅，一直低垂着，仅仅是说上几个字都似乎要呼吸困难的勋爵，秘书也是惶恐万分，在得到这回答后，他沉默了片刻，见勋爵再不做声，还是默默的退出大厅，向他真正的主人，柯克兰公爵复命。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　	秘书一边往公爵的寝殿走去，一边也在心里盘算的十分清楚，这已经是勋爵第三次来拜访了。第一次来时，公爵以“勋爵无视礼数，未曾提前着人通传”为由，干脆将勋爵拒之门外。第二次时，勋爵倒是提前三天派人来通传，甚至和秘书已然确定了与公爵会面的具体时间，但临了，却让公爵以“临时外出”做搪塞，给失了约。而这第三次，公爵明明就在寝殿喝茶看书，闲来无事，却非要秘书以他“事务繁忙”做谎言，想要搪塞过去。平心而论，但凡谁都看得出，公爵摆明是在为难勋爵，今日的不断推脱，也是暗示勋爵自己总该知难而退，但勋爵似乎不愿再妥协，于是两方就这么僵持在这里。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　可怜秘书，一个月就这些微薄的薪水，还要受这种夹板气。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　如此想着，秘书已然站定在公爵套间门前，还未推开门，秘书就可以想得到，他尊贵的殿下此时此刻正在干些什么，无非是穿着睡袍，披着毛毯，窝在温暖壁炉火旁的沙发上，喝着酒，或者热巧克力，审阅公文，亦或是回复信件，无非就这几样事情罢了。于是按照惯例，秘书先扣门三声，然后等待大约三秒，如若尊贵的殿下没有发声，那便是可以进去了。推开门，果不其然，公爵殿下本人现在正百无聊赖，甚至在自己坐下的沙发几尺开外放了一只骨瓷花瓶，拿着果盘中的青提，玩起某种乏味的投掷游戏。听到身侧大门的声响，公爵撇了来着一眼，还未等秘书开口，只看着秘书低垂眉目的谦逊模样，便先开口明知故问了：“他还没走？”对此，秘书只得如实相告，“…是的，殿下。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我只吩咐你，找个理由尽快把他遣走，这么简单的事情，你都做不到？”至此，公爵终于停下他手中浪费果蔬的行径，放过了那盘已经被摘的所剩无几的青提，拿起桌上的餐巾，擦着手中的水滴，向秘书明确表示自己并不满意。但这件事，又怎么能说是秘书的错呢？站定在公爵身后一侧，秘书在心里默默念着嘀咕，从清晨九点到方才，秘书已经编出大约七八九十个理由和建议，希望勋爵可以听懂他代公爵转达的暗示，并选择自行离开，但很可惜，据秘书观察，勋爵绝对是明了他的言下之意，但却无论如果都不愿离开，对此，秘书又能有什么办法呢。当然，这些话，秘书是不敢对着公爵殿下本人的面说出来的，所以秘书只得沉默吞下公爵的叱责。但转念一想，勋爵那边，秘书是劝不动了，或者在公爵这里下功夫，也不失为一种方法，于是，见公爵沉默着，面色倒也算是平淡，秘书便审视着，小心翼翼的谏言，“殿下，勋爵大人方才说，如若您不见他，他便要在这里登上一整夜。”而闻言，公爵原本平和的面色才泛起一丝波澜，他略蹙起眉头，慵懒的靠坐在沙发上，转头望向秘书，抬起一只手，指向勋爵所在的方向，“所有人都看到，今天爱尔兰是走着进到行宫，要是明早他被抬着送出去，内阁那群老家伙，岂不是又要找我纠缠不休。”现如今，是否会被内阁以苛待同僚为借口，抓住把柄，倒成为公爵最，最在意的问题。而对此，时任秘书约翰·霍普，以他十年之久的任职经验，也不难听出，公爵完全是在夸大其词，避重就轻，秘书的意思是，公爵向来在内阁大臣眼中就风评极差，再说：“就算明早勋爵殿下完好如初的走出行宫，内阁大臣们仍然会以别的事务为由，与您纠缠不休。”秘书说的完全是实话，“所以，您不妨见一见勋爵，就算勋爵有求于您，您也不一定非要答应，总的来说，这对您也没有什么损失。”秘书暗示，真想要勋爵放弃，总要公爵亲口拒绝才好。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　而公爵闻言，看着壁炉思量了片刻，“好吧，”他如此说道，就算是接纳了秘书的谏言，而后公爵就起了身，秘书见状，立刻要招手，传男仆来为公爵更衣，但却被公爵拦下了，“不需要。”说完，公爵伸手理一理因方才久坐而变皱的睡袍衣角，并不觉得自己身上这套居家服有何不妥，说起来也是，整个英国都找不出第三件，全藏在了公爵衣橱中的孤品，还是几年前乔治·艾略特送给公爵的礼物，一件经过改良，融合了东西两种风格，宽袄阔袖但还配有尖角翻领与腰带的长袍，石青色的锦缎上是众多苏州绣娘一针一线纹上去的仙鹤与麒麟，还有衣摆和袖口上的祥云纹样，里面再配上同样宽松的衬衫马甲，穿在公爵身上丝毫不违和，确实是一位闲散慵懒的金发贵族。在拒绝了更衣后，秘书又转而准备为公爵引路，毕竟那件会客厅的确是离公爵的套间十分偏远的，但公爵却再次拒绝了，“不需要。”他简短的说完，没有走向大门出去，而是转身回了寝殿。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　毕竟，这里可是公爵亲自参与设计的行宫，宫内到底有多少出暗道和机关，每一条每一处都不会有人比公爵更加清楚，如果他想，公爵完全可以从自己的寝殿走到行宫中任何一处角落，而不被任何人觉察。这也是公爵此刻如何，走到勋爵所在的会客厅，他扣下暗道的机关后，从大厅角落一件巨大的古代士兵人俑后走了出来。公爵脚上还穿着拖鞋，踏在地毯上不免会发出声响，原本是不足以引人注意的，但这殿内委实是过于死寂了，静的只剩下木材在壁炉中劈啪作响的细微声音，公爵因而把自己脚上的拖鞋留在了原地。隔着几十码的距离，公爵仍然可以看得十分清楚，他这十年间都不曾主动登门拜访过，亲爱、亲爱的同僚啊，现如今是何等耐心不倦的等待着他，而这次勋爵前来到底所为何事，公爵怎么可能不知道呢，他简直太过于清楚了，毕竟他可是尊贵的柯克兰公爵，伟大帝国的化身与代表，他无所不知、无所不晓。也正恰恰因此，公爵不愿见到勋爵，因为公爵知道：以他的权柄，纵然他可以做到满足勋爵的愿望，但他的仁慈也不足以支撑他，会为勋爵实现那样的请求。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　同样也是无比尊贵，爱尔兰的柯克兰勋爵，此时此刻就坐在炉火前方的沙发上，在这偌大的殿厅中不免显得过于寂寥，他只是浅浅的坐着，不愿露出闲散无力的模样，但连挺直腰板，都需要双手握紧手杖做支撑，但那怕如此，却连昂起头颅，似乎都耗费过多的力气，需要将额头放在手背上，如此这般的勋爵，就仿佛在长久的沉思着，亦或是陷入了梦中。身后的炉火与头顶昏黄的烛光给勋爵的头发镀上了一层光，橘黄色的发丝在映衬下仿佛变得通透起来，就连惨白的脸色，此时此刻也显得有了些光泽。这样看着，公爵悄无声息走近了一些，但勋爵却毫无觉察，完全没有意识到有人从暗处走来，失去了太多的警觉。公爵几乎不跟勋爵私下有什么联系，但这两年，也是眼睁睁看着勋爵身体每况愈下，越是走得近，公爵就越能再一次看的清晰无比，此时此刻穿着华服的勋爵，比起一位鲜活的贵族，更像是一句裹着皮囊与礼服的骨架，全身都呈现出一种病态的嶙峋与羸弱，已然到了某种骇人的地步。那怕这在殿中终日焚烧的浓郁香料也无法掩盖住，勋爵身上散发出那股暗示着死亡的味道。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　公爵本想直接走过去，但在途中，他的注意力不免被身旁那尊鎏金千手观音像给吸引，停下脚步，公爵站定在佛像前，看一眼佛像左手上挂着的众多扳指，然后又抬手，看一看自己左手大拇指上带着的那枚，思索片刻，然后意识到，自己已经带着这枚和田金镶墨玉的扳指好几天了，的确是该换一枚了，择日不如撞日，公爵看现在才九点一刻，时间还早，干脆挑选了起来，在数个扳指中，公爵举棋不定，最后还是选了一枚用蓝水种翡翠做成的，他把那枚扳指从佛像手上拿下来，对着远处的烛光端详，圆形的空洞将勋爵圈入其中，公爵将手中的扳指转个方向，看着这翡翠的成色种水也说得上是润泽清透，但说到底，也只是翡翠中并不名贵的一种，那灰蓝的成色并不浓郁，但却让公爵想起勋爵的眼眸，倒也足够素雅。把那枚墨玉的摘下来放回佛像上，戴好这枚蓝水翡翠的，公爵看一看自己的左手，这才觉得满意，而后便走了过去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“真是稀客啊。”公爵走过去，终于开口说道，声音不大，但也足以让勋爵听到，坐在那里的人闻声抬头，彼时公爵已然站在他眼前。没有急于坐下，四目相对的短瞬，灰色的眼眸看向蓝色的那双，还是公爵先移开目光，他不免看到桌上木质的托盘中满杯的茶汤，还有丝毫未动的甜腻茶点，于是俯下身，手指在盘中拨划着，最终拿起了一颗巧克力放进嘴中，这才坐在了勋爵对面，整个人几乎是陷进沙发中，公爵随意的不行，甚至一条腿抬起来踩在了沙发边缘，他手放在沙发扶手上，左手支撑着脸颊，一边等待着巧克力在口中分解融合，一边微眯起眼眸，面无表情的凝视着勋爵，然后不住的上下打量，他看到勋爵的蓝眼，在苍白皮肤与嶙峋皮肉的衬托下，更加显得突出，但眼中却不似从前那般，有着奕奕的光亮，橘色的发色因汗水黏连起来，站在发鬓与额头一侧，只让人觉察出十足的病态。就这样对视许久，公爵咂咂嘴，又开口，这次是带着些含糊不清的语调，因他口中的巧克力还没全部咽下，“几天不见，你又消瘦了。”说出这话时，公爵的语气并不像他以往那般尖锐刻薄，而是温润平和的，像是不带任何情绪的评价那般，说完，公爵又停顿一下，瞥一眼桌上的茶点，又将目光放回到勋爵身上，好心建议到，“你该吃点东西。”说起来也是讽刺，纵然这两年来日以继夜被饥饿折磨到垮掉人形，但到头来，却连喝上几口水都会导致肠胃不适的全部吐出，勋爵原本红润的嘴唇也因此变得干涩，整个人毫无生气可言。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“英格兰……”爱尔兰并非听不出公爵话语间的暗讽与嘲笑，换做曾经，他必然要开口反击，但现如今，勋爵实在是没有这个心情，就连说出几个字词，都需要花费很多的精神和力气，光是集中注意力就已经是一件极其困难的事情，那怕坐在炉火旁都虚汗淋漓，长久的饥饿导致虚脱，使他整日头昏眼花，视线前满是黑影。只是说出一个词，就牙齿战栗。他本想继续说自己的来意和诉求，但他又不想说，第一是侃侃而谈这件事对他确实是一个不小的负担，其次，爱尔兰心里在清楚不过了，坐在自己面前的英格兰明明知晓自己为何而来。但英格兰却装作无知，见爱尔兰长久的不做声，又佯装疑惑的问到，“怎么了，我亲爱、亲爱的同僚？”说起来，这也是英格兰与爱尔兰第一次完全私下的谈话与会面，英格兰倒是有闲情逸致跟爱尔兰故作客套和疏远，“…做点什么，”如果英格兰非要听爱尔兰亲口说出，也不是不可以。他几乎从牙缝里挤出这句话，但说到此处时，爱尔兰不免想起什么，他想起如同炼狱般的场景正实实在在发生于他的故土，他想起成堆干枯的尸骨，和数以百万计濒死的悲鸣，他的声音也因此不住的颤栗起来，同样枯槁的双手死死握住杖头，双眼紧紧的注视着英格兰，“别就这么，放任他们死去…”那些人都是爱尔兰的子民，是爱尔兰的血肉，他怎么能像是其他人那般做到视若无睹，冷血至此。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但偏偏英格兰就是可以，“可，你也知道。”他摊开手，面对爱尔兰的急切，只气定神闲、慢条斯理的解释起来，“那些霉菌根本是不治之症，”英格兰开始说起一些众所周知的废话来避重就轻，“我们什么都做不了，唯有承受。”说到此处时，英格兰甚至伸出手指向天顶，这数年来，都被爱尔兰唾弃鄙夷的背信弃义之徒，现在竟然也恬不知耻的对着爱尔兰娓娓道来那古老的神谕，“主说，日子将到，我必命饥荒降在地上。人饥饿非因无饼，干渴非因无水，乃因不听耶和华的话。——怎么，爱尔兰，到头来你也因背弃上帝，而受到惩罚了吗？”时不时的，英格兰也学会了，将他向来嗤之以鼻的虚无信仰拿来当做自己的托词与借口，可真是好用，而引用圣经中的语句去讥讽那虔诚的信徒？世上再也没有比这更有趣的事情了。曾经这看向英格兰就满脸全是鄙夷和轻视，恨不得立刻离他三十海里远的同僚——说起来，英格兰真是不知道爱尔兰哪里来的傲气，身为附庸居然敢轻视宗主国，曾几何时，英格兰不是没向爱尔兰示好过，但却被爱尔兰十足决绝的回绝了，然后英格兰明白，就算已然成为自己的附庸，爱尔兰也是铁了心和自己划清界限——现如今还不是三番五次登门，乞求他的帮助？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“…他们也都是你的子民啊。”爱尔兰明明对英格兰无话可说，但却又不得不说，这才是于他而言尤为痛苦的。但这话根本无法打动英格兰，只让英格兰感到乏味，“是这样吗？”闻言，英格兰反问道，“或者说爱尔兰你，也一向把英格兰人看做是你的血亲同胞。”不可否认，那怕这与不列颠相邻的岛屿上，已经死去了数以百万计的人命，英格兰还是如此生龙活虎，这饥荒于他而言仿佛无物，倒像是诅咒般的都加诛在了爱尔兰头上，但也是理所应当。可是，起码，爱尔兰看着英格兰淡漠的神情，少有的冷笑起来，他笑英格兰的残酷，笑英格兰虚伪又做作，“……你明明可以做那么多，却选择眼睁睁看着他们死去。”英格兰居然大言不惭，说他什么都没做过，居然将人祸说成是天灾。《谷物法》、持续不断的出口、严苛的资助审核、王室的吝啬……一桩桩一件件，爱尔兰都记得十分清楚。四目相对，灰色的眼眸看向蓝色的那双，爱尔兰难以控制的翘起嘴角，看着英格兰那似笑非笑的平淡表情，发自内心的真想大笑起来，他甚至不感觉惊异，的确是意料之中，英格兰本就该有的刻薄和阴毒态度。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“但是，我亲爱的同僚，你又希望我为你做些什么呢？……”久坐不动，英格兰也感到自己的手臂有些僵硬了，于是他动动身体，收回了手臂，翘起一条腿看着爱尔兰，摩挲着手指上的翡翠扳指，“我只是个十足谦卑，又微不足道的个体。”紧接着，他向爱尔兰提议，“或许你该试试与帕默斯顿谈一谈，说到底，他也是你的子民，总不会对故土的灾祸视而不见把？”那扳指的内壁不知道在英格兰手指上转了多少圈，“或者问问维姬和艾伯特，他们必然不会对你弃之不顾，再不济，”英格兰思索着，又用手托起脸颊，“看在你和苏格兰私交甚好的份儿，他总该帮帮你。”英格兰一一细数着，那些于爱尔兰而言已然是走不通的死路。外相作为爱尔兰土地的领主，甚至主动劝服自己土地上的佃农远走他乡、另谋出路。女王夫妇说是慷慨解囊，却也吝啬到只肯捐助仅仅两千英镑，为顾颜面，甚至不允许他人的捐赠高于这个数额，首相对饥荒不管不顾、甚至还推波助澜，内务大臣也只是听之任之罢了。苏格兰的确帮助了他，但一己之力实在是杯水车薪——爱尔兰已经走投无路、别无选择了，英格兰对此明明十分清楚，但他却装作不知，“再者说，你就那么肯定，我能帮到你？”英格兰看着爱尔兰因剧烈的呼吸而上下起伏的肩膀，问到，他从那双蓝色的眼眸中读出些怒意，还未等爱尔兰开口，就擅自回答了，“也是，或许我的确能做到。”英格兰说这话，简直是过于自谦了，他手掌拖着脸颊，微蹙起眉头，俯身从桌上的瓷瓶里拿出三个扁圆的微雕放在手里不断盘弄着，发出清脆的声响，“毕竟那群老家伙，怕我怕的要死，”说起来，英格兰在这些事情上倒是有许多自知之明，“如果我想，我完全可以挨家挨户，去恐吓那些常住在伦敦的爱尔兰贵族，让他们自付腰包，补贴自己故乡领土的佃农。我也可以，威胁首相和外相，让他们不敢再拦住第三方的资助，敦促他们一周内，拿出些实实在在的条款来，姑且先停止进口。至于需要的钱款，”说到此处，英格兰扫视屋内，视线从墙上饕餮纹的青铜面具到价值不菲的六方珐琅花瓶，还有数不尽的珍奇玉器和书法字画，“在这屋子里随便拿一些摆件，拍卖了就好。”英格兰说的语气轻巧，就好像这折磨了爱尔兰整整两年的灾祸，根本是什么无关紧要的小事，临了，他才又将目光放回到爱尔兰身上，就好像是真的打算如此般，问起面前同僚的意见，“你觉得如何？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　当英格兰说完这句时，气氛再次回到了冰冷与死寂，只剩下爱尔兰背后的炉火，静谧沉默的燃烧着，增加了方寸之间的暖意，橘发的贵族背对着光亮，面孔都隐匿在了黑暗中，他紧皱眉头，竭力凝视面前不怀好意的同僚，调动所有精力的去思索消化他说出的三言两语，半晌后，才给出了自己能给出最简短、保守且不失体面的评价，“或许有用…”至此，英格兰就明白了，他这种种草率的想法已然获得同僚的认可，他们双方似乎可以就这个问题达成共识，于是，英格兰便稍微收敛了悠闲的神色，抬起了手臂，“那么，现在只剩下一个问题，”他拖着长音说道，向他亲爱的同僚提出最后一个亟待解决的问题，“我为什么要帮你，你可知，乞求我的帮助，需要付出代价，”那灰色的眼眸微眯起来，在一片昏暗中散发出幽绿的光，映衬着暖黄的炉火不断跳动，就好像在黑暗处审视猎物的孤狼，仿佛正在丈量盘中之肉的巨蟒，“但现在的你，又能献给我什么做交换？”所有人都知道英格兰绝非什么悲天悯人的慈善家，他绝不做任何亏本买卖，除非是一桩好生意。而闻言，爱尔兰却下意识的冷笑起来，他原本紧紧握住手杖的僵硬十指，也是废了好大的力气才重新打开，那空无一物的右手松开了杖头，悬在半空中哆嗦着，爱尔兰摊开自己的掌心向英格兰示意他那羸弱的手腕，“不管你想要什么…我已经一无所有了。”但英格兰怎么可能不知道这件事呢，不管议会每年给女王陛下拨款多少英镑，按照《勋爵法》的条款规定，爱尔兰只能拿到这数目四分之一量的年金，每年十二月，柯克兰的勋爵们都必须向公爵的秘书上报过去一年的财务开销，以供审核与存档。那怕是自一八零零年后，爱尔兰也宁愿在自己的故土做一名自由的总督，每年前往伦敦的次数屈指可数，但英格兰的眼线却无时无刻、遍布各处。从前，英格兰势必要打压爱尔兰那挫不败的自傲，但当现如今，爱尔兰已然无比坦诚、谦卑的时候，英格兰却又改了口反叱他，“话，也不必说的过于绝对。”他看着爱尔兰，翘起嘴角，实在说不上是在笑，但的确若有所指。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　两人各怀心思，沉默对视了片刻，半晌后，英格兰才再次做出动作，他松开方才一直支撑着脸颊的左手，朝着爱尔兰勾一勾手指，示意他过来。英格兰知道爱尔兰可以自己走过来，只是需要比常人多花费些力气和精力罢了，但这就是爱尔兰啊，就算成了别人的附庸也不愿低头屈从，英格兰生平最讨厌的，就是这种无论如何都挫不败的硬骨头，最憎恨这坚不可摧的灵魂。那怕早已手杖不离身，甚至需要人搀扶，需要轮椅代步，也要拖着强弓之弩的身体，坚持自己走进他行宫大门的爱尔兰。那么此时此刻，走过这短短数尺也不成问题把，英格兰总是有许多的耐心等待。面对英格兰这无言的要求，爱尔兰踌躇了片刻，最终还是沉默的应允，这切实是他这次到访之前，就已经可以预料到，自己所要承受的折磨，因此当真的降临时，也不觉得意外。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这满打满算，比英格兰还要高上三寸的爱尔兰，站起来时只显得更加纤细消瘦了，肩峰骨都凸显出来，就好像这身礼服之下，只剩空荡荡的一把白骨，每走一步都步履蹒跚，身形不稳。不同与同样是手杖傍身的安妮，比起曾经的女王陛下，此时的爱尔兰更容易让英格兰想起，多年前他往返于中国经商时见过的许多墨竹图，巨大的竖式卷轴上大片的留白，仅仅用黑墨勾勒了寥寥数笔，有些笔直挺拔，有些随疯狂暴雨摇曳却宁折不弯，当时那中国商人极力推荐英格兰买一些回去，但英格兰实在看不懂这投机取巧的画有什么可取之处，他给那商人半刻钟时间说服自己，那商人告诉英格兰，向来中国的文人最爱修竹，用竹自寓气节：虽不粗壮，但却正直，临风挺拔、卓尔不凡，孤高似柏，万古长青。但英格兰不以为然，都被折断废弃了，还能有什么用处，再自诩清高，也改变不了低贱到一文不值的实质罢了，要他说，恰恰相反，人绝不能活的像竹，不然大概也没几年活头了，还怎么万古长青，想要活下去必须识时务，那怕被踩到泥土里，也要蛰伏等待再起的机会，最终英格兰没买那些修竹图。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　一文不值的家伙是不配当英格兰的同僚，因此爱尔兰必然还有些东西，是可以与英格兰做交换的，尊严也好，信仰也罢，英格兰不在乎具体是什么东西，只要是爱尔兰珍视的就可以。因此英格兰无比耐心的注视着爱尔兰走向他，甚至不需要他开口催促，仅仅是带着些许轻蔑意味的注视，就足够爱尔兰咬着牙跟勉强自己加快步伐了。当爱尔兰终于走到距离英格兰仅仅咫尺之近的时候，他才停下步伐，而英格兰只略抬起眼眸，瞥一眼那扶着手杖还颤抖的腕臂，没说话，又动一动手指，示意爱尔兰再近一些。爱尔兰不知道英格兰在盘算些什么，但绝没有好事就对了，可他还是走到英格兰面前，近到手杖都快要触碰到英格兰腿边，而这时候，英格兰仍然瘫坐在沙发上，他朝爱尔兰伸出左手，拿起爱尔兰的左手，不同与爱尔兰，英格兰的左手没有一根手指是空闲的，仅仅是五根手指上就带着五个戒圈，宝石、钻石、金银、玉器，每一颗珍宝都出自大英帝国所征服踏足的海外领地，现如今全在英格兰的股掌之间，很多时候，这些装饰物会给英格兰带来许多不便，但这是货真价实权力、地位和财富的象征，而爱尔兰的左手却几乎空无一物，仅仅是小拇指上戴着一枚铂金的徽戒，上面刻着三叶草的图案，也仅仅是英格兰手上徽戒组成图案的四分之一而已。英格兰垂眸，看那修长纤细、瘦骨嶙峋的左手，感受到仿佛树枝末梢细微到不易觉察的轻颤，他用大拇指不断摩挲着那只剩下一层脆弱皮囊的手背，看到爱尔兰的徽戒早已变得陈旧、布满磨损的痕迹，失去了光亮，显然是主人疏于保养抛光，他握着那只手凝视了许久，久到爱尔兰几乎快要站不住，觉察到爱尔兰身形的晃动，英格兰才抬头，他轻吻爱尔兰的手背，顺势使了三分劲儿，把爱尔兰往自己身边拽过来，站着的人因这突然的动作完全没了重心，手杖也滑落到地上。爱尔兰本该跌倒的，但他身前还有英格兰做支撑，所以他只是膝盖抵住了沙发边缘，手臂支撑在靠背，这动作彻底拉近两人的距离，彻底的近在咫尺了，近到英格兰可以看清楚爱尔兰脸上那层在烛光下微微反光的虚汗，近到英格兰看到爱尔兰苍白面颊上大片浅褐色的雀斑，近到英格兰可以觉察爱尔兰睫毛的轻颤，近到英格兰可以嗅出爱尔兰身上那股青草与皮革加上死亡的腐臭气息一起发酵的奇异味道，近到爱尔兰散乱的发丝几乎垂落在英格兰眼前，英格兰抬手，将爱尔兰额前因汗水而黏连的碎发拢到一边，用指背在爱尔兰的脸颊一侧来回抚摸，冰冷的指肚和他同样没有温度的珠宝玉器在爱尔兰脆弱的皮肤上来回剐蹭，尽管英格兰的动作足够轻柔，但也不足以让爱尔兰停止心生厌恶。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　四目相对，灰色的眼眸凝视着蓝色的那双，“做我的妻子。”他说。虽然这偌大房间内仅仅只有他们俩人，英格兰还是压低声音，他说话时的热气扑在爱尔兰的脸上，因夜晚足够寂静，英格兰的声音也不算太小，爱尔兰听得清清楚楚，可以说，爱尔兰对这字眼一点都不陌生，妻子——爱尔兰听到过英格兰无数次说起这字眼，但不是说给他听，而是形容苏格兰，仅仅是这平平无奇的一个词，英格兰就可以借题发挥一刻钟之久，在各种场合滔滔不绝的围绕这个词语花样百出的羞辱苏格兰，有时英格兰说的确实太过有趣，就连爱尔兰也不禁跟着其他人讪笑起来。可据爱尔兰所知，英格兰的这番说辞也仅仅停留在口头上而已，如果今天英格兰也用这番言辞羞辱自己，也还在爱尔兰意料之内。但，在听到英格兰如此说道的下一秒，原本混沌恍惚的思绪就立刻警醒起来，不知为何，爱尔兰却从这话中，听出些其他意思，或许是因为英格兰手上的动作不曾停下过，或许是英格兰的语气实在是一反常态的温润，原本爱尔兰是不确定的，但当他因惊异而不自觉的睁大眼睛，与英格兰对视的毫秒，爱尔兰便意识到，并不是他会错意，而是英格兰本就如此暗示。灰色上挑的眼眸因笑意微眯起来，却带着几乎溢出的戏谑和嘲讽，爱尔兰本想起身离开，但却被英格兰勒住，原本抚在他脸颊的手一路往后滑到爱尔兰的脖颈，五指在爱尔兰的发根来回拨弄，同时也将爱尔兰压得更近了些，近到英格兰将口鼻凑到他的耳鬓，“想想你的子民…”英格兰现在可有许多的闲情逸致去说服他亲爱的同僚，他的手指在说话时不住在爱尔兰后颈安抚着，丝毫不体谅爱尔兰几乎快要倾倒的身形，“没人帮助你、没人关心你，那些政客和君主就这么放任你的子民数以万计的死去…他们眼睁睁看着你每况愈下，却不为所动…”这张薄唇动一动，就在这死寂的夜晚如恶魔般低语，每一个字都是不可否认的事实，英格兰所说的话也因此显得愈发恶毒无比，“只有我，”英格兰一手捧着爱尔兰的脸颊，鼻尖蹭到他的耳垂与发鬓，说出的几乎只有气息，“只有我能帮你，只有我肯帮你，”英格兰说的恳切又真诚，但却语调间充斥着让人可以轻易察觉的做作气息，“做我的妻子把，爱尔兰，遵从和侍奉我，尊敬且爱戴我，”在说话间，英格兰的另一只手便钳住爱尔兰的腰侧，一点点把他往下拖拽，左手捻着爱尔兰柔软的发丝，“作为交换，我会保护你、尊重你，生老病死，不离不弃。”光是动手还不够，英格兰的腿上也开始动作起来，脚背压着爱尔兰的小腿，一寸一寸往下踩，想要让爱尔兰跪坐在他身边，但爱尔兰却紧咬牙关到酸痛，几乎是下意识的抵抗，可惜，此时爱尔兰的力量对英格兰而言想要压制住实在不费吹灰之力，他明明动作上完全不给人反抗的余地，但话说的却足够体面，“诚然，我从不强人所难，如果你不愿意，那么现在就离开，”彼时，爱尔兰已然是半跪在英格兰身旁了，因他放低了身体，英格兰就紧跟着反扑上来，他坐在沙发上，却居高临下的俯视爱尔兰，脸上的笑意因爱尔兰的劣势而愈发浓郁，“但再也别为了这件事纠缠我。”他手上压着爱尔兰的肩膀不断用力，直到爱尔兰全然跪坐在他身边才罢休。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　彼时的爱尔兰，已然温驯的跪坐在英格兰腿边，几乎不在挣扎反抗了，但全身仍然因一种难以名状的情绪而不断的颤抖着，他张开嘴，本想说些什么，但却感到如鲠在喉，双眼凝视着眼前的黑暗和虚无，许久都不曾眨过一下，以至于眼眸过于酸涩，不自觉的泛起些泪水来。而英格兰则脚跟踩着爱尔兰的衣角，手肘放在大腿上支撑着脸颊，转一转眼眸，看着爱尔兰战栗的眼底，看到爱尔兰就连嘴唇都在发抖，他沉默了太久，久到眼眶在积蓄的泪水都滑落下来，才说出几个词语，“这是…罪恶…”看着爱尔兰僵直的眼神，英格兰只是抬手，抹去他脸颊上的泪水，柔声反驳道，“不，这不是。”他看着爱尔兰，但是爱尔兰却并没有看着他，“这是天主教的仁慈，”英格兰说的如此笃定，尽管他丝毫不懂天主教，也完全不理解何为仁慈，“你的子民会因此得救，你也会因此成为一个圣徒，”英格兰目不转睛的看着爱尔兰，用拇指覆上他微颤的嘴唇，“这难道不是，你一直以来所渴求的吗。”圣徒和愚者之前到底有何区别，英格兰的答案或许是无，土地做骨骼，子民造血肉，他们因这绵绵不绝的生命做献祭，从而获得永生，成为行走在世间的神明。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　略仰起头，凝视眼前雕花的屏风许久，直到连纹样的大致都看不清，爱尔兰才开口，他声线颤栗着，最后一次确认道，“那么…今晚之后…你会帮我……”对于这质疑，英格兰则捧着爱尔兰的脸颊一字一句的回答，“你也知道我，向来言出必行。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　至此，爱尔兰呼出一口气，彻底的顺从、妥协了，而英格兰就此也达到了他的目的。他盘起双腿，坐在沙发上，用手指拨开爱尔兰额头的碎发，看着那橘黄的发色在炉火映衬下璨若星河，他凝视爱尔兰的眼眸，却从中看不到什么鲜活，就好像是阴沉下来，没有一只飞鸟略过的天幕，就仿佛是飘满浮尸的海滩，只剩下绝望与死亡如影随形。英格兰托着腮，手中在爱尔兰脸颊上戳戳点点，捏一捏他的脸颊，几乎只剩下皮囊，连嘴唇都十分干涩，只有发丝是柔软的。从始至终，爱尔兰都不曾说话，也不曾作出什么动作，甚至连眼睛都不眨一下，完全任由英格兰随意触碰，像是一个没有生命的玩偶，就连英格兰自己都不觉得这说得上是有趣，过了半晌，还是英格兰先开口打破了沉默，“帕特里克，我有个问题不明白，一直很想问你。”英格兰第一次叫起他这同僚更近似于人类的姓名，就连语气都因此变得温柔，虽然爱尔兰并没有给他任何回应，但英格兰却还是看着他的侧脸，一边在他的脸上抚摸，一边继续说道，“你经历了那么多苦难…为什么时至今日，你和你的子民，还是何等徒劳无用的信仰着，并不真实存在的上帝。”这个问题英格兰实在是想不明白，也完全无法理解，“而就算祂的确存在，很显然，上帝也绝不爱护你，甚至在意你。到头来，祂也只像是厌弃我一般，同样厌弃你。”说到此处时，英格兰似乎想起什么，手上的动作都停下了，他指肚碰着爱尔兰的脸颊，却停在半空，的确是在看向爱尔兰，但却又没有看着爱尔兰，“不然，祂怎么忍心…放任祂最虔诚的信徒就这样，被自己一向鄙夷的仇敌，践踏、折辱。”英格兰想起很多事情，有些与爱尔兰有关，有些则没有，但都是些十分久远的记忆了，说带此处，英格兰又沉默了。但片刻后，爱尔兰却终于转过头，看向英格兰。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　四目相对，英格兰歪着头，对爱尔兰眨一眨眼睛，翘起嘴角，柔声问道，“主可真是残酷无比，对不对，帕蒂。”但又不像是真的再问爱尔兰什么，也很像是自言自语，可是爱尔兰听到后，却不住的摇头，方才已然变得漠然的脸颊终于又因此泛起一些波波澜，尽管嗓音无比沙哑，却还是开口反驳道，“不…”他看着英格兰隐匿在黑暗中，却消失了歹意的眉眼，几乎是下意识的开口，“不是这样……”虽然没力气，但爱尔兰此时此刻却想说很多，他想对英格兰说，或许上帝的确是不存在的，他还想告诉英格兰，或许正是因为上帝并不真实存在，我们才因此迫切的需要相信祂是存在的。但爱尔兰最终还是错过了，把这些话说出口的机会，他只停顿了几秒，但在英格兰看来却弥足漫长，因而被英格兰开口打断了，“现在，”而最主要的原因还是，英格兰看到爱尔兰空洞已久的眼底莫名又燃起一团火，或许是源自于炉火的倒影，大约是英格兰看错了，但他有着十分优渥的视力，本不该看错，英格兰因此而感到莫名的不悦，所以陡然间便收起了脸上的神情，一下子又变得尖锐起来，他坐起身子看着爱尔兰，命令道，“脱掉你的衣服。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　而爱尔兰也立刻觉察到英格兰神情在短瞬间的微妙变化，他方才的确在英格兰脸上看到些什么，但委实是过于短促了，就仿佛划过天空的流星，无法让人真正捕捉到任何清晰的影像，只剩下回忆时的留在天际的一道模糊光亮。而爱尔兰也不想看到英格兰这残酷又漠然的眼眸，所以他也收回了目光，重新直视前方的屏风，他伸手，打算先解开自己外套的衣扣，爱尔兰原本也有一双十分灵巧的双手，十指抚上琴弦，能奏出无与伦比的乐曲，但渐渐的，渐渐的，却连解开一粒纽扣都变成一件十分困难的事情，他一旦使劲儿，从指尖到手腕乃至手臂都会颤栗起来，但抖动了半天，却终究连一颗纽扣都解不开，像是一双常年酗酒之人的手。而现如今的英格兰也是的确没什么耐心等着爱尔兰自己动手了，不然或许他得等到天亮，于是英格兰皱着眉头，啧了一声，干脆一把打开爱尔兰的双手，“我来帮你。”他说，然后英格兰干脆直接将外套的衣扣扯开，丝线应声而断，衣扣也滚落到一旁。接着，他伸手捏住爱尔兰的下巴，将爱尔兰的目光往上抬，开始松爱尔兰脖颈上的领结，深色的丝绸在纤细的脖颈上缠绕了一圈又一圈，就好像勒住爱尔兰的绞索，英格兰将领结散开，他本准备一圈一圈的把爱尔兰的领巾拆开，但到最后还是没有了耐性，结果半扯半跩的抽了出来，动作并不温柔，爱尔兰的肩膀也跟着略微晃动，最终丝绸被悄无声息的扔在地上。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但马甲的衣扣也足足有十几颗，这或许也是为什么英格兰更喜欢在行宫里穿居家服，“真是该死的麻烦，”他嘟囔着咒骂道，只是解到第三颗就变得不耐烦起来，索性统统扯开了，一时间，屋内寂静到只剩下衣料摩擦和丝绸崩断的清脆声响，英格兰就是这样解开爱尔兰的马甲。脱掉外套和马甲，爱尔兰身上只剩下一件单薄的白色衬衫，他肩膀微颤起来，大抵是因为被无孔不入的阴冷包裹，而英格兰这才起身，爱尔兰看到英格兰睡袍的腰带垂落在眼前，又看到英格兰向他伸出手来，爱尔兰顺势抬头，英格兰没有做声，只是将爱尔兰搀扶起来。两人相对而立，爱尔兰的重心几乎都压在英格兰的手臂，他看着英格兰一手做他的支撑，另一只手去掉他肩膀上的背带，尊贵勋爵们的衣服都是量身剪裁，本该合身的，但爱尔兰着实是太枯瘦了，裁缝需要想尽办法用布料遮盖这孱弱，尽量让勋爵显得更加体态饱满一些，在肩带滑落的下一刻，都不需要动手，长裤就也因失去挂靠也滑落到地上，就好像这布料下空无一物，或者更糟糕，仍有如白骨般骇人的双腿，英格兰垂着眼眸，直到脱掉爱尔兰下身最后一件贴身的衣物后，才抬头，他看着爱尔兰，近在咫尺的距离，同样不难觉察到面前人逐渐几簇沉重的呼吸，所以英格兰双手覆上爱尔兰的肩膀，但那双手简直是过于冰冷了，毫无温度可言，的确是起不到任何安抚的效果可言，爱尔兰的身体甚至因此战栗的更加明显，但英格兰还是扶着爱尔兰的肩膀，将他整个人转个方向，十指往上从肩膀两侧滑到爱尔兰的肩头，然后用了劲儿，站在他背后，英格兰略踮起脚，凑在爱尔兰耳边轻声说道，“跪下去，趴好。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　而爱尔兰的双腿又能支撑起多少重量呢，膝盖触碰到地板发出沉闷的声响，着实是过于寒凉了，地板，上面仅仅铺着一张聊胜于无的手工地毯而已。爱尔兰坐在地上，用手支撑身体，他看着眼前的空旷，感觉到英格兰用双手摸起他的头发，冰冷的指肚在他的发根与头皮之前来回打转，从耳后一路滑到爱尔兰的嘴角，“按照你的教义，”一个冷峻的声线在爱尔兰背后响起，英格兰左手掐住爱尔兰的下颚，另一只手的三根手指就顺着牙齿和舌尖往里钻，修长的手指在姑且还有些活人温度的口腔里来回搅拌，压着爱尔兰的舌头深入，指尖快触到喉头时，他涌上一股无法抑制的反胃感，下意识的抓住英格兰的手腕，想要阻拦，但却无济于事，察觉到挣扎的动作，那双手的主人就用力的钳住爱尔兰，把他的头颅往上抬，丝毫没有住手的迹象，口腔在刺激下分泌出更多的唾液，这时候，英格兰又问到，“信徒和愚者，圣人和娼妓，到底有什么区别？”爱尔兰无法回答这个问题，他被抓住了舌头，喉咙里只剩下一些嘶哑的微弱声响，从唇缝中艰难的飘出来，但片刻就就被空气稀释，然后荡然无存。而英格兰则等到手指上都挂满唾液后才拿出来，他看着手中不断往下滴的粘稠液体，皱着眉头，甩一甩手腕，撇一眼，看爱尔兰双手支撑着地板，匐在地上不断的咳嗽起来，还带着一些类似干呕的声音，但也知道，爱尔兰肯定是吐不出来什么东西的，于是便左手直接抓住爱尔兰的头发，把他的头摁在地上，凸显的颧骨砸在地板的声音同样沉闷，爱尔兰因此眼前黑了片刻，头昏眼花，口中飘出写微弱的吃痛。英格兰伸手把他的身体往下压，直到肩膀和胸口都紧贴地面，然后又掐着爱尔兰的腰肢，让他的胯骨往上抬，掀开过长的衬衫衣摆。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　不过眩晕几秒，就又因一阵疼痛而被再次拉回清醒，带着唾液的手指直接挤进原本紧闭的入口，手指在脆弱的肠壁内不断转动、抠挖，试图粗鲁的扩开那狭窄的甬道，英格兰才开始手上这些动作，爱尔兰就必须紧紧咬住牙冠，但也无法停止身体的战栗，他十指抓住地面，指甲在地毯上留下深刻的痕迹，眉头纠结着，痛苦使他睫毛微颤。不过好在，英格兰的手指也没在里面停留多久，有唾液做润滑，在把三根手指全部塞进去后，英格兰仅仅是转几下手腕，就又全部抽离出来，他伸手用爱尔兰衬衫的衣角把手指上残留的东西擦干净，然后解开自己的裤腰，拿着阴茎上下撸动几下，看着衬衫不断滑落后，露出爱尔兰赤裸光洁、骨骼分明的脊背，把阴茎一点点送进去。倒的确是十分紧窄，说到底，再瘦弱纤细的男人和女人还是有太多区别，除了干涩，还有粘膜摩擦带来痛觉的灼热，如果非要英格兰形容，那就是……十分具有挑战性，唾液起到的润滑作用微乎其微，英格兰的脸色因此沉下去几度，他皱紧眉头，但还是没有停下动作，非要把整根送进去才行，而在这艰难缓慢的过程中，他自问自答起来，刚才爱尔兰没有回应他的问题，“要我说，没有什么区别。”然后送了一下胯，正正好整根没入，两具身体紧紧贴合在一起。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但，这一切简直是难以忍受——爱尔兰匍匐在地上，感觉四肢和身体，像是被钉死在木板上般的僵硬与不适，他眼前原本就昏暗的景象，因不断的晃动而变得更加模糊不清。像是某种繁殖迅速的昆虫，这一想法在顷刻间就占据了爱尔兰的全部思绪，像是数以百万计的蚂蚁爬上他的神经，不断蚕食他的理智与冷静。爱尔兰明明知道此事会发生，他为此做了很久的准备，大约有半刻钟，但当它真的发生时，爱尔兰还是觉得难以忍受。不仅仅是单纯的痛觉，还是很多杂陈的情绪，如果方才他身体的颤抖是由于阴冷潮湿的空气，那么现在则完完全全要归咎于恨意，爱尔兰自觉，现在自己对英格兰的厌恶和仇恨，比他生平的任何一刻都要更加浓烈，不甘和愤怒使他舌尖发涩，牙齿战栗，不论是英格兰的动作，还是英格兰的话语，这一切简直是难以忍受——他宁愿与英格兰之间发生是战争，或者起义、暴动，诸如此类的随便什么，这样起码他可以用枪炮宣泄这种种怒火，但他没有选择。最开始，他以为，就算放弃了身为独立国度的政治权力，他还是可以保住一些什么，只属于他自己的东西，但到头来，为了安逸、为了苟活，他什么都要舍弃，什么都必须出卖。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　英格兰看着身下人脊骨分明的后背，动的勉强。他一手不断的压着爱尔兰的腰窝，另一只手则掐着爱尔兰的腰侧，就这么固定在一个合适的高度，仅仅是缓慢的抽插起来，方寸之间的进出都感觉到梗阻，两具身体以相同的频率晃动起来，但实在是太干了，就连英格兰自己都觉得十分困难，他甚至感觉自己的家伙好像是被扯到了皮，就好像在和一块卷起来的树皮做活塞运动，尽管刚刚开始就已然因不适而导致眉梢抽搐，但英格兰还是没有停，自以为咬着牙继续下去，那肠道里总会分泌出点什么东西来，于是他就这么勉强了好一会儿，就连爱尔兰的脸颊一侧都因为在地毯上来回摩擦，而破皮出血，也没有什么好转的迹象。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　归根结底，男人和女人还是不一样的，干涩的要死就算了，没有柔软白皙的身体，也没有丰腴翘嫩的屁股，更没有激情澎湃的喘息，爱尔兰简直和一具尸体一样，什么声音都发不出，唯有随着英格兰每一次动作，而飘出口中，差强人意的乏味沉吟。并且在身体上也完全不配合，几次三番的弓起腰背，妨碍英格兰的动作，完全是出于本能性的抵抗，于是英格兰就需要一边动，一边还要不断的把爱尔兰的腰压下去，并且还要花点力气拎着爱尔兰的屁股，好让这一切不是那么困难。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　原本，房间内只回荡着一个人强忍着疼痛，咽下的粗喘声，但渐渐的，渐渐的，就变成了两个人的喘息交织在一起。直到英格兰发觉，自己额头上不知何时，冒出许多细汗，都已经要汇聚成股，顺着发鬓留下来，滴在爱尔兰的后背，抽插的频率也比刚才慢了太多，抬手用衣袖抹一把额头，英格兰终于停下来，他平复了一下气息，姑且先把阴茎抽了出来，松开了一直拎着爱尔兰的手臂，活动下肩膀，看着身下的爱尔兰，在他停止动作后才终于放松了一些身体——这简直是英格兰经历过最倒胃口的性事，和上一具尸体没差，爱尔兰的确瘦的跟风干的死人似的，还不如死人听话，那怕是东区街边几先令就可以按在墙边来上一次的妓女，都要比爱尔兰强上许多。而在恍惚中，感觉身后的人很久都没有动作，爱尔兰跪在地上支撑身体的膝盖也再承受不住多少重量，他双腿不住的打颤，还是放低了身体，弓着背，干脆蜷缩在地上，过了片刻，爱尔兰本想强撑身体翻个身，他感觉到自己脸上的皮肤也有些灼痛，不知道破开的伤口已经在地毯上剐蹭了许久。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但看到想要起身的爱尔兰，英格兰蹿腾起一股没由来的怒火，感觉这动作简直就是在嘲笑他，英格兰干脆俯身一把揪住爱尔兰的头发，就这么把他硬生生的跩起来，爱尔兰因这意料之外的动作再次紧绷着身体，几乎下意识的抬手，握住英格兰的手，想要制止英格兰的动作，但英格兰还是把爱尔兰的身体拽到自己身边，在昏黄烛光的映衬下，爱尔兰仅仅能用余光窥到一些模糊的人影，他不太能看得到，但还是感觉英格兰的气息逐渐逼近自己的耳鬓，英格兰看着爱尔兰不断颤动的眼梢，隐忍疼痛的侧脸，手上更用劲儿了些，在爱尔兰耳边，“对了，有件事告诉你，”英格兰带着盛怒开口，连声线都有些不平稳，爱尔兰不知道在方才长久的死寂和沉默中，发生了什么，他还没来得及开口追问，英格兰就又继续说到，“我之前说要帮你，但我现在又改了主意。”爱尔兰闻言，原本黯然许久的眼眸，瞬间就因惊愕而睁大，“什么？……”这或许是他能拿出最高的声调了，爱尔兰突然感觉思绪变得清晰许多，同时也无比的愤怒，他以为自己有力气挣开英格兰的手，转过身，但实际上是英格兰让他这般，爱尔兰伸出手抓住英格兰的衣领，看着那副他十分憎恶的刻薄面孔，在说话时，连嘴唇都哆嗦起来，他双眼直直的盯着英格兰，一字一句的质问，嗓音沙哑至极，“你…怎么能中途反悔？！”看着被愤恨而唤醒，因此变得更加鲜活的爱尔兰，英格兰喘一口气，笑了下，感觉突然又来了兴致。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　于是他直接伸出手，虎口勒住爱尔兰的脖颈，狠狠把他摁在地上，后脑勺砸向地板，沉闷的声音在房间内来回飘荡，爱尔兰因这剧烈的震荡而恍惚了几秒，再回过神来，英格兰就已然掰开他的双腿，跪在爱尔兰两腿之间，再次压在爱尔兰身上。也不难猜出，英格兰想要干什么，爱尔兰伸手阻止，但他的出手实在是过于绵软无力了，也并没有什么准头可言，所以英格兰就这样，在爱尔兰的挣扎和悲鸣中，直接整根没入爱尔兰的身体里，胯骨和腿根碰在一起，发出响亮到耻辱的声音，爱尔兰弓起背，紧皱眉头，口中流出痛苦的低吟，他十指扒住地板，不住的挪动身体，试图逃离。而见爱尔兰恍惚间还有力气反抗，英格兰就更使劲儿了，他双手扶着爱尔兰的腰侧，整根退出来，然后在用力的顶进去，如此不断的重复，爱尔兰的身体因此也跟着剧烈的上下晃动。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　英格兰看着爱尔兰紧咬牙关，连眉头都跟着颤抖的惨白面色，似乎是备受折磨的神情，也觉得有些新鲜和趣味可言，他迄今为止的漫长生命，进过无数妓院，品鉴过各式各样各国的女人，为那些诱人的酥胸、光洁的大腿和温暖的阴户，豪掷了数不尽的钱财，英格兰从来只见过一张张意乱情迷的妩媚面孔，还没有强迫过什么人。他本来也没有那样的癖好，而他的身份也让他无需做出那样的行为——不过算起来，爱尔兰是个男人，再说，是他自己送上门来，所以也不能完全作数。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　终究不过是被他玩弄的盘中之肉——如此想着，英格兰开了口，高声讥讽道，“就算我反悔，你又能拿我怎样？”英格兰说的尽是些实话，轻轻松松就将爱尔兰挥舞的手臂打到一边，还爱尔兰的双腿尽可能的打开，他灰色的眼眸微眯起来，在爱尔兰身上来回打量，爱尔兰越是不顺从，越是厌恶，英格兰就越是想用力，粗暴的对待他，直到那双看向自己的蓝色眼睛充满了恨意，毕竟爱尔兰不会死，也不是需要英格兰怜惜的娇弱女人，如果是折磨他，英格兰的良心丝毫不会谴责自己，并且，说出的话也简直恶毒，“……你可真是比奶牛还愚蠢，爱尔兰，你该不会以为，我一定会帮你？”爱尔兰的手臂实在是碍事，明知道自己没有几分力气，还偏偏要向英格兰出手，所以英格兰干脆直接抓住爱尔兰的手臂，这样动起来也更加方便。他不知道，也不了解爱尔兰到底如何定义自己在联合王国中的地位，亦或是，在英格兰心中的地位，但现如今，也不难看出，很显然爱尔兰过于高估了自己，整个王国，上下议院王室贵族，就连爱尔兰的外相与领主们都没有真心去在意，英格兰除非精神错乱，才会发了疯，管这种事情，虽然他总是不惮因各种政务分歧而得罪大臣和贵族，但为了爱尔兰？不值得。倒是爱尔兰，八成是饿昏了头，居然求他帮助。而爱尔兰，听到英格兰如此说道，突然间思绪清醒了许多，他尽数吞下因英格兰粗暴动作带来的钝痛折磨，仍然紧皱着眉头，但却同英格兰一样，冷笑起来，他笑英格兰说的没错，他笑自己居然愚蠢至此，乞求英格兰的帮助，听信英格兰空口的承诺，是他大错特错了。但，看着英格兰那睥睨自己，不可一世的灰色眼眸，爱尔兰内心无法抑制的萌生出难以平息的恨意，如果他现在手中有刀剑，爱尔兰会毫不犹豫的刺向英格兰的心口，他要刺英格兰一刀，然后又一刀，直到耗尽自己所有的力气，他想把那张脸皮割下来切碎，他要把英格兰碎尸万段。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　而英格兰是如此敏锐，几乎是本能性的觉察到，爱尔兰眼中流露出的歹意，但是他并不惧怕，反而觉得十分有趣——这或许就是拥有至上权力的好处，那怕别人对他恨之入骨，也还是得认命的躺在他身下，任他摆布。“…我诅咒你。”爱尔兰凝视头顶的水晶吊灯，蓝色的眼眸中倒映出那些快要燃尽的点点烛光，就好像黑暗天幕中永垂不朽的大片繁星，他所剩无几的力气，在刚才的话语和动作中耗去了大半，说出这句话时，嗓音十分喑哑，但英格兰也足以听清楚，虽然他并不在意，甚至还有闲情逸致打趣道，“赔上你的命运向上帝祷告把，”英格兰扶着爱尔兰的小腿，说道，“看祂会不会仁慈到，愿意实现你的请求。”他换了个动作，把爱尔兰的双腿用力的往下压，几乎把爱尔兰的身体折了起来，这样他才好把自己的重量压在爱尔兰身上，爱尔兰仅仅承受了几秒，就感觉腿骨裂开般的刺痛，英格兰挡住了爱尔兰眼前的微弱却唯一的光亮，用手拨开爱尔兰散乱不已的发丝，两人几乎是鼻尖贴着鼻尖，英格兰抽出睡袍的腰带，把爱尔兰碍事的双手在身前曲起来，手腕和手臂捆在一起，打了个彻底的死结，缎带在爱尔兰的皮肤上勒出不浅的印记。爱尔兰想要挣脱，但他几乎没有还手之力，他嫌恶到不想看到英格兰，于是转过头，但却被英格兰反手掐住了脸颊，强行又转过来。英格兰没抽动一下，都要在爱尔兰口鼻处呼出一口深深的气息，简直是差劲极了。爱尔兰除去咬紧牙根，带着十足的歹意死死凝视英格兰，喉头发出垂死野兽般的无力低鸣和咒骂，和身体聊胜于无的扭动外，再无其他了。英格兰把爱尔兰卷起的衬衫拉下来，用布料遮住爱尔兰根根分明的肋骨和胯骨以上凹陷如盆地般的腹部，还有爱尔兰疲软的阴茎，有爱尔兰的双腿在垫衬，那怕是只剩下一把骨头，也不觉得是那么膈人了，“总有一天…”如果是赌上自己的命运，爱尔兰想说，他总有一天要让英格兰为此付出血的代价，但此时此刻，爱尔兰选择将这后半句话藏在口中。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　英格兰看着身下状似温驯的同僚，笑着，加快了抽插的速度，他以为自己今晚折断了不屈的灵魂，挫磨了铮铮的铁骨，“但是，”在律动中，英格兰看着爱尔兰如困倦般，实则是因他未曾觉察的轻蔑而半阖的眼眸，手指轻柔略过他颧骨一侧新鲜的伤痕，安慰道，“我还是会以个人的名义，赠送你一笔钱款，”英格兰在喘息间，如此说道，而爱尔兰闻言，甚至没有费心转动一下眼眸，“这是你今晚…应得的报酬。”说到此处，英格兰垂眸，沉吟了几声，最后又快速猛烈的抽动了几下，他用力的顶进去，直到射在爱尔兰身体里后才停，但也没有急着抽出来，而是就这样放在爱尔兰身体里，平息了片刻，然后才双手摁住爱尔兰的腿根，把自己的家伙拔了出来，与此同时，一些白浊色的液体也跟着被带出来，流过红肿的穴口，滴在了地毯上几滴。英格兰侧过身体，坐在一旁，随手拿起爱尔兰掉在地上的领巾，潦草的擦拭几下，大略擦掉了阴茎上的那些液体，然后敷衍的整理下衣裤，用长袍包裹住自己，站定在原地，用十指拢一拢发梢，擦掉些额头上的汗，这才起身走向大门。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　才踏出去三四步，又突然想起什么事情，英格兰立刻就折了回来，他看着仅仅因被捆住双手就无论如何都无法起身，像是条蛆虫般，在地上蠕动了半天，最终也只是侧躺着，蜷缩起来，浑身颤抖的爱尔兰，满脸鄙夷，真是低贱又可怜，就算如此，都不肯开口乞求别人的怜悯和帮助，这样不知变通的家伙，的确是只配得上自生自灭的下场。虽然是如此想着，英格兰还是将左手上那枚蓝水翡翠的扳指摘下来，朝着爱尔兰面前扔去，玉器滚落到地板上发出清脆的响声，打了好几转，才停下，正好落在爱尔兰眼前，那橘黄色的头发，就算散乱至此，还是那么扎眼，发梢散落着暗色的地毯上，像是一滩血，一朵花，遮住了爱尔兰的眉眼和神情，英格兰看不清，只见爱尔兰默不作声，也不为所动，便开口，“这玩意儿少说也值几千英镑。”平心而论，这可真是英格兰迄今为止生命中，为一个人付过最贵的一笔嫖资，甚至比数年前还是海盗的他，在马赛喝的酩酊大醉那次，挥霍的还要多。这原是个赔本买卖，因为爱尔兰真是他上过最无趣、最乏味的肉体，但看在爱尔兰还是他亲爱同僚的份儿上，英格兰之前说了要施舍馈赠于他，总不能言而无信。如此说完，英格兰就转了身，这次是真的离开了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　殿门因从里被推开而发出声响，在长廊外等候已久的秘书和和仆从立刻就警醒起来。只见一个金发的青年从屋内走出来，秘书见状，连忙过去，除了最尊贵的公爵殿下，还能有谁会站定在门前。秘书眼见公爵伸个懒腰，少有的，在凌晨前就犯了困，打了个哈欠。公爵身后的门敞开着，留出好大一道缝隙，秘书确信，如若没有那扇屏风，他现在转头往屋内望去，必然可以看到些什么，但他不敢移开目光，因为公爵必然会发现，而屋内不管有什么，都一定是他本不该看到的。所以秘书站在一旁，静静的等待着公爵开口，“我要泡个澡，再拿点吃得来。”这是公爵吩咐的第一件事，说着，公爵停顿一下，他抬起手来，开始正起自己手上的一个个戒圈，“找几个人，给勋爵更衣。”这是第二件事，语气的确是轻描淡写的，但秘书还是嗅出一丝怪异，他没来得及多想，因为话音刚落，公爵便转头，看向他。四目相对，秘书从公爵平淡的面色中并不能读出什么，但非要说的话，秘书捕捉到公爵眉眼间些许的…秘书看不出，“好好照顾勋爵，”公爵再次嘱咐道，而后，整一整自己的衣袖，“明早他还得毫发无损的走出行宫。”闻言，秘书内心冒出更多的疑惑，“还有，告诉爱尔兰，今晚的事他但凡敢……”秘书确信公爵原本是想说些什么，但说到此处，却突然停住了，秘书看公爵垂着眼眸，轻笑起来，“算了，”话说一半，公爵就改了口，“谅他也不会说。”最后一句，比起是对秘书的吩咐，倒更像是自顾自的调笑，说完这句话，公爵便独自往寝殿的方向走去了，只留给秘书这深夜许许多多额外的工作。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　站定在原地，看着公爵睡袍的衣角，都因轻快甚至雀跃的步伐而飞扬起来，离去的背影，秘书低头看一眼怀表，长叹一口气，转身，先遣仆从们按照公爵的吩咐，分别去为公爵殿下与勋爵殿下准备茶点，洗漱，去拿主人们需要更换的衣服。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　而后，秘书转头，向死寂的屋内投去目光，他看向那扇屏风，揣测背后到底粉饰了怎样的太平。趁着仆从们都暂且离开，取拿物件的间隙，只有秘书一人在门前，他犹豫再三，在屏风前来回踱步，有几次，他站定在那处，只差一步就可以迈进屋内，但秘书始终还是没敢独自一人进去，他越是擅自揣测公爵方才那几句话，脑海中就越是冒出各种各样，难以名状的场景，然后就越是不敢独自一人前去查看。秘书害怕，他独自一人走了进去，才发觉公爵是吩咐暗示他为一桩凶杀案善后，但在屋内的可是尊贵的爱尔兰勋爵，是永生不死的贵族，秘书实在想象不出，勋爵此时此刻到底是何种状态，亦或是，秘书在自己的内心，更加直白的说，那就是他尊贵的公爵大人到底对勋爵做了什么，而正因为想不出，才显得这整件事都尤为恐怖。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　另一方面，也是为了稳妥起见。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　最终，秘书还是等待拿着来衣物、茶点的仆从都过来后，才领着三个男仆准备进去。站在屏风前，秘书转过身，深处食指，对三个男仆做出禁声的示意，屏住一口气，然后才走了进去。因会客厅内光线昏暗异常，秘书也是快走到跟前，才看到，而这，就是他和仆从们，真真切切看到的场景——几件衣物就那么被随意丢弃在地上，外套、马甲、长裤和皮鞋，还有四散到各处的衣扣，在沙发一侧，一个全身唯有一件单薄长衫的人，就那么蜷缩着身体，倒在此处，就连有人进来，也未曾觉察，或者动弹一下，似乎已经气息奄奄。除了勋爵还能有谁？秘书虽然在进来之前已然预想了种种可能，而此时此刻，大略看去，这状况似乎，并不算是他预想中最糟糕的，但秘书还是不免，因惊愕而停下脚步，他愣住一秒，然后立刻走近，蹲下身去，仔仔细细的打量起来，“……勋爵殿下？”秘书压低声音，轻声问道，想先确定面前的大人是否还清醒，他本下意识想要先把勋爵扶起来，但手臂已然伸出去后，又瞬间想到什么，还是悬在了半空，先开了口。而地上的勋爵，并不十分清醒，但也没有昏迷，虽然的确是说不出话来，但也实实在在听到了这句话，他费了好大的力气，才勉强略微移动头颅。但好在秘书看的清楚，也明了了，于是便立刻抬手，示意仆从先放下手中的东西，过来搭把手。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　两个仆从一左一右，扶住勋爵手臂两侧，十足谨慎小心的，将勋爵扶起来，暂且先放在沙发上。他们已经足够仔细，但勋爵仍然因被挪动而唤醒，随之而来全身上下的酸痛而锁紧眉头，口中发出痛苦的沉吟。需要仆从一直在勋爵左右做固定支撑，才勉强能坐直身体，可是脖颈却还是难以支撑头颅，勋爵似乎是想说什么，但他的头颅还是深深的低垂下去，秘书听到勋爵竭力、沉重的呼吸声，也是唯有勋爵起身之后，秘书才发觉，勋爵的双手是被绑在身前的，而始作俑者是谁，已经是不需要猜测的了，秘书想为勋爵解开桎梏，但他又不敢轻易的触碰勋爵，只得立刻让仆从去取来轮椅，然后在遣人去城中立刻请来医师。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“勋爵殿下，您…还好吗？”秘书声音颤抖着，感觉自己在说最无用的废话，光是这满地狼藉的衣物、勋爵赤裸的双腿、被捆起的手臂和被蹂躏到糟乱的短发，就已经足以暗示，公爵到底对勋爵做了些什么，秘书并不十分确信，但这种种线索也足够他把可能性精确到仅仅几个选项当中。今早清晨，勋爵来时还是个正经的贵族，而现在。秘书十分想开口，问勋爵，他尊贵的大人到底对勋爵做了什么，不是出于窥探主人隐私的僭越，而是出于一个普通人对受难者发出关怀时，几乎下意识的询问，但秘书也清楚的知道他不该问，因为他面前是尊贵的，爱尔兰的柯克兰勋爵，而不管勋爵今日遭遇了什么，始作俑者都是他实实在在的主人，是尊贵的柯克兰公爵，这实在不是他该主动问出的问题。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　勋爵也的确是，花费了许久，才强撑着精神，抬起头颅，他费力的睁开眼，看到面前熟悉的面孔，辨认了好一会儿，才认出，此人是英格兰的秘书。而见勋爵终于抬头，秘书小心翼翼的伸出手，“殿下……”他指一指勋爵的手腕，示意勋爵自己是为了解开那个绳索，而不是要做什么别的事情。见勋爵默许，秘书才真的伸了手，但他尝试了半天，却解不开，似乎越是尝试挣脱，就纠缠的越紧，这是个死绳结，眼见着勋爵手臂上紫红色的淤青越发浓重，没办法，秘书只好剪断那根带子。光是看上面的刺绣花纹，秘书就知道，这是公爵睡袍上的腰带，但想必公爵不会再要了，所以也不打紧。缓慢的将勋爵僵硬的手臂伸展并放下，秘书同时也发觉，勋爵的手心中，极力攥着个什么东西，但秘书并不能确定。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　彼时，仆从已经在客房准备好热水，也为勋爵拿来了轮椅和毛毯，秘书将毯子披在勋爵身上，裹住勋爵裸露的身体，然后示意仆从小心的将勋爵抱上轮椅，男仆正准备动手，但勋爵却抬手示意他们停下。虽然发梢的确散下来，挡住了一部分的视线，但秘书仍然能看到勋爵的双眼，那双蓝色的眼眸，在脸颊一侧大片红色伤口的映衬下，带着某种难以言喻的歹意与溢出的冷漠，死死凝视秘书，勋爵的眉头从未舒展过，他扶着男仆的手臂当支撑，尽力坐起身体，张开嘴，在准备发声时，连身体都不住的战栗起来，似乎是由于极度的愤怒，勋爵的嗓音十分嘶哑，就好像生锈的刀尖划过铜镜，“你们的公爵…”声音不大，但也足以在深夜死寂的房间内绕梁不绝，以至于让在场的每个人都一字一词，听得足够清楚，“就是个畜生，”但勋爵却只盯着秘书，就好像只是实实在在说给他一人听的一般，“…你知道吧？”沉默的对视几秒，秘书最终移开目光，这是一个，于公于私，秘书都无法给出任何态度和回应的问题。秘书此刻能做的，唯有将勋爵搀扶上轮椅，然后带勋爵离开此处。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>